Le Bal
by Poisson.SFI
Summary: Un bal de marines est organisé, et toute l'équipe est invitée. Que va-t-il se passer ce soir la ? One Shot, Tiva of course, enjoy.


**Coucou les zamis !**

**Me revoila avec un one-qhot que j'avais écrit pour le nouvel an, mais que je n'avais pas posté ici, alors voilà !**

**Bien evidemment je ne possède pas NCIS, mais peut etre un jour qui sait.**

**Ha oui et il y aura bien evidemment du Tiva et du Jibbs.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**30 Décembre 2007, ****Bureaux du NCIS.**

« - Alors Tony, t'as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner au bal demain ? » demanda un jeune homme qui pianotait nerveusement sur son clavier, plein d'assurance.

« - Figures toi, mon cher McGeek, que toutes les nanas du 5eme m'ont sauté dessus quand elles ont appris que nous étions conviés au bal des marines. » répondit l'intéressé, l'air détaché. « Et j'ai rempli mon répertoire la, ça promet de longues soirées d'hiver hein le bleu. »

Le renard argenté soupira, il avait bien évidemment décliné l'invitation au bal, mais la directrice lui avait ordonné de lui servir de cavalier, et l'équipe fut donc invitée à son tour, ce qui ne déplut pas le moins du monde à DiNozzo. Ziva, quant à elle, préférait ne pas venir, elle prétendait avoir du boulot pour le Mossad ce soir là, au grand déplaisir de l'italien, qui louperait aussi l'occasion de la voir en robe de soirée.

Pour l'instant, l'équipe n'enquêtait sur rien, et tout le monde flânait dans le bâtiment. Chacun occupait son temps à sa façon, un certain jeune homme récupérant tous les numéros de téléphones des filles avoisinantes, le Roi des Elfes s'était replongé dans son royaume, et Gibbs se droguait littéralement à la caféine. Restait la jolie israélienne, qui restait songeuse ces derniers jours. Mais tout allait pour le mieux à l'agence, et c'était le principal.

Le téléphone de l'Officier David sonna, ce qui la tira de ses rêveries incertaines.

« - Ziva, descends j'ai besoin de ton aide ! » lâcha Abby d'un air excité. La jeune femme pris le couteau qu'elle était en train de lustrer et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, suivie par Tony, toujours curieux, laissant Tim devant son écran et le boss sirotant un énième café.

« - On peut savoir ce qui ne va pas en ce moment ? » demanda le jeune homme en poussant le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence de l'ascenseur.

« - Tu te prends pour Gibbs, roudoudou ? » lança la jolie brune à son équipier, visiblement agacée. Elle essaya d'atteindre le bouton pour redémarrer la machine, mais en vain.

« - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » insista fermement son interlocuteur.

« - Tony.. les fêtes me rappellent certains mauvais souvenirs dont je n'aime pas parler. » soupira-t-elle, une nuance de tristesse venant s'immiscer une fraction de seconde dans la couleur chocolat de ses yeux. DiNozzo avait malgré tout pu apercevoir ce trouble, et s'en inquiéta. Sa coéquipière qui était habituellement si enjouée, lui paraissait bien terne depuis qu'elle n'était plus occupée par les missions et qu'elle avait le temps de penser à ses soucis.

« - Si jamais tu changes d'avis, je suis là. » Il lui sourit, un sourire tendre et protecteur. Ziva en fut d'ailleurs très surprise de cette facette de la personnalité de son ami, et en fut touchée, même si sa carapace ne laissait rien paraître.

« - C'est gentil Tony. Tu as trouvé une cavalière sinon ? » lui murmura-t-elle, en appuyant sur le bouton qui signifiait la descente vers le labo, et donc la fin de leur discutions.

« - Pour tout te dire ZeeVah, je n'arrive pas vraiment à me décider entre Naomi.. » il fut coupé rapidement par sa coéquipière.

« - La blonde à gros poumons qui ressemble à une putain ? » demanda-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils, juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

« - Discussion close. »

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de l'israélienne, lui donnant un air malicieux. Le jeune homme était fier de lui, il avait réussi à lui changer les idées pour retrouver la Ziva espiègle qu'il connaissait.

**Laboratoire du NCIS.**

« - Zivaaaa ! T'en a mis un temps, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour choisir ma robe de demain ! » cria joyeusement une demoiselle au collier clouté à travers la pièce, lorsqu'elle entendit le « ding » significatif de l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur.

« - Petite discussion entre collègues. » répondit Tony, dont Abs n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence.

« - Montres moi ça Abs ! » dit l'interpelée, vrillant son équipier du regard. « Boule de Miel, tu devrais remonter, ça ne te regardes plus désormais. » lui lança elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Ha bon ? Tu ne veux pas essayer la minirobe du vampire pour que ça me concerne de nouveau » sifflota celui ci au tac-o-tac.

« - Discussion close. »

Le jeune homme soupira et reprit la direction de la boite en métal, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du 5ème pour aller discuter avec la blondasse, comme la surnommait la laborantine.

Les deux filles étant enfin seules, le défilé commença sur un fond de musique de Panic ! At the disco.

**30 minutes plus tard**

« - Tu comptes venir montrer tes belles jambes au bal demain ? »

« - Abs.. arrêtes de me demander ça, et puis je n'ai rien à me mettre et j'ai même pas de chevalier ! » lâcha la demoiselle, levant les yeux au ciel à la manière de Gibbs lorsqu'il parlait avec le directeur.

« - C'est cavalier, mais j'en connais un qui serai ravi de t'accompagner. » lui assura la jeune gothique, qui essayait sa 10ème tenue de la soirée.

En guise de réponse, Ziva attrapa Bert et monta le son de la musique. La laborantine fila essayer son prochain vêtement, et se trémousser sur le fond sonore assez bruyant.

**Pendant ce temps la, Bureaux du NCIS**

Le patron était monté voir Jen, pour discuter de la soirée du lendemain, il avait été cherché un café pour la directrice, et Tim supposa qu'il allait essayer de se dérober. Bien qu'absorbé par son jeu, le probie restait observateur et il regardait souvent par dessus son écran pour se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait sur son lieu de travail. Une vraie commère selon Tony, qui ne se plaignait en rien lorsque son ami lui faisait le rapport des potins. Celui ci marcha vers son bureau, agitant un petit bout de papier, un numéro écrit dessus, d'une écriture féminine.

« - Ne me dis pas que c'est celui de ta pétasse du 5ème. » lui envoya McGee sans même se donner la peine de lever les yeux de son royaume elfique.

« - Je t'en pose des questions, McGeek ! » aboya l'italien en retour. Il fallait avouer que le bleu avait une bonne intuition, au moins une fois par an, car il était juste. En même temps, la trace de rouge à lèvres à peine effacée de la joue de Tony ne laissait pas vraiment de doute.

« - Si Ziva te vois avec ça sur la joue, elle va t'étriper avec le couteau qu'elle aiguisait tout à l'heure. » sifflota le jeune homme aux cheveux tirés en arrière au moyen de gel plus que visqueux.

L'agent spécial DiNozzo haussa les épaules, feintant l'indifférence.

« - Sois pas jaloux, probie, un jour toi aussi tu auras le numéro d'une blonde à forte poitrine. »

Il soupira, et Tony rangea la feuille dans son bureau, ne le laissant pas à la vue de tous, et en particulier de son équipière qui allait bientôt remonter du labo.

Ca faisait bien une trentaine de minutes que le boss était monté, en fait il avait quitté son siège lorsque Ziva était partie pour aller voir sa laborantine préférée, et que son meilleur agent l'avait suivie dans l'ascenseur.

« - Le bleu, t'aurais pas vu le boss, il doit être en manque de caféine sévère la. » demanda soudainement l'italien au Seigneur des elfes.

« - Monté chez la dirlo. T'as peur qu'il redescende derrière ton dos Tony ? » se moqua McGee, alors que le renard argenté descendait les escaliers silencieusement, son regard bleuté planté sur DiNozzo.

« - Il est derrière moi hein ? »

Un slap vint confirmer ce fait, laissant la victime perplexe. Comment le patron faisait-il pour le surprendre de la même façon tous les jours ou presque ?

« - Alors Boss, tu viendras demain soir ? » sifflota l'agent spécial, histoire de relancer la conversation qui tournait principalement autour du bal ces derniers temps.

« - A ton avis. » répondit Gibbs, avant d'ajouter : « Et toi DiNozzo, tu as violé la règle 12 en invitant Ziva au bal ou pas encore ? »

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de mettre l'italien assez mal à l'aise. En effet, son patron lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert, mais de la à prévoir le futur, il devenait vraiment très fort. Sûrement la caféine, ça boostait les sens.

« - Eum.. pour tout te dire, pas encore, mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le regard foudroyant qui lui était jeté par son supérieur. « Mais finalement on va laisser tomber l'idée, pas vrai ? » rajouta-t-il.

Tim n'avait perdu une miette de cet échange, il s'était trouvé une nouvelle occupation ainsi, depuis que son jeu le lassait lors des longues après-midi d'hiver qu'il avaient tous passé ensemble au NCIS attendant une nouvelle mission. Il allait évidemment courir pour en parler à sa gothique préférée lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'entre-ouvrirent, laissant place à une Ziva qui tenait un Caf'Pow', au grand damne de ses amis, stupéfaits de la voir ingurgiter cette boisson réservée habituellement au petit vampire.

La brunette regarda l'assemblée l'air le plus naturel et innocent du monde, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau.

« - Dis Ziva, tu viens demain soir au bal des marines finalement ou pas ? » lui demanda le probie, rompant le silence pesant sur l'open-space.

« - Dépend de mon humeur, mais j'ai pas de cheva.. euh cavalier. » lui répondit elle, sur un ton qui se voulait détendu, mais qui cachait une ouverture.

**20h, Bureau du NCIS**

Il était tard, et tout le monde avait repris ses activités journalières, la cacophonie générale résonnant toujours en bruit de fond. Tony essayait d'imaginer la soirée du lendemain, Jenny au bras de Gibbs, McGee au bras de.. Hé ! McGee au bras de qui ? Poursuivant les investigations, l'italien lui demanda a l'oreille, alors qu'il jubilait après avoir égorgé un ogre.

« - Hey Probie, tu as une cavalière pour demain soir ? »

« - Oui Tony. »

La stupeur se lut sur le visage du beau jeune homme. L'israélienne qui nettoyait son arme le remarqua sans aucun souci, et elle vint se placer à l'autre oreille du pauvre Tim, encerclé.

« - C'est qui ? » continua DiNozzo, ayant remarqué que sa coéquipière était venue se placer pour écouter. Elle avait toujours son arme à la main, faisant mine de la lustrer encore et toujours, l'air détaché.

« - Heum.. ça te regarde ? »

« - Ca nous regarde, Tim. » lui murmura Ziva, soufflant à l'intérieur de son canon, laissant voleter un petit nuage de poudre.

« - Bon ok.. j'y vais avec Abby. » lâcha-t-il, il s'était fait piégé par les deux complices.

Ziva eut une mine satisfaite, alors que Tony retourna songer aux couples qui se rendraient à la soirée. Il regarda sa très jolie coéquipière, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Foutue règle 12 ! Il aurait sa soirée avec elle, que Gibbs le veuille ou non. Peut être pas qu'une soirée, pensa-t-il distraitement, mais il ne souhaitait pas encore songer à ses sentiments, il avait toute la nuit pour le faire.

« - Tout le monde rentre ce soir ! » annonça le renard gris. Sans se faire prier, les agents rangèrent leurs affaires tranquillement, et McGee se leva en premier avant d'aller rejoindre Abby pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Ziva, quant à elle, regardait son ami et collègue qu'était Tony, elle aurait espérer qu'il lui demande d'aller au bal avec lui, comme un rêve de petite fille, mais ce grand dadais préférait les grandes blondes, tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle prit son sac et ses affaires, chantonnant un air en hébreu. Les paroles s'apparentaient à une chanson bien connue dans ce pays, qui racontait l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui rêvait de son prince, qui l'emmenait au bal et qui la faisait danser.

« - Bonne nuit Gibbs, à demain. » le salua-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers l'italien et de lui lancer un regard qu'il intercepta très bien.

« - Bonne nuit Tony » elle marmonna quelques mots, que seul Tony entendit, le mettant en garde. « - Si tu finis avec la blondasse, je t'arrache les yeux. »

Sur ce, elle gagna l'ascenseur si fréquenté, accompagnée par le regard du beau jeune homme jusqu'à la fermeture hermétique des portes en fer.

**Appartement de Ziva D. 21h.**

La demoiselle se tenait devant son placard, sortant une petite robe verte qui ressemblait beaucoup à cette qu'elle portait lors de sa mission undercover avec Tony. Cette robe lui allait à ravir, le vert émeraude posé sur la peau mate faisait ressortir le chocolat de ses yeux. Elle choisit de l'emmener, le lendemain, si jamais elle allait au bal.

**NCIS, Le lendemain, 20h.**

C'était le moment de se changer, le bal commençant à 21h dans une salle non loin des bureaux, la journée de travail était terminée. Gibbs était partit enfilé son costume, accompagné d'une cravate bleu azur qui allait à merveille avec les yeux du renard argenté. McGee était déjà en tenue depuis un bon bout de temps, il ne voulait pas être en retard pour le premier vrai bal auquel il assistait.

C'est alors que Tony se leva, et alla se poser derrière sa jolie brunette de coéquipière. Il lui murmura de telle façon à ne pas être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

« - Hé Zeevah, tu m'accompagnerais au bal ce soir ? »

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres fines de la jeune fille. Elle avait enfin obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

« - Je me demandais quand tu te jetterai à l'eau, mon roudoudou. »

« - Ce qui veut dire oui ou non ? »

« - Bien sur que oui. »

Elle lui plaqua une bise sur la joue, avant de prendre ses affaires et de descendre enfiler sa jolie robe. L'italien sourit, il savait son charme infaillible, mais de la à recevoir une bise de la part de la jolie israélienne, il se félicita intérieurement avant d'aller attacher une cravate.

**30 minutes plus tard**

Tony s'amusait à lancer des boulettes de papiers tout droit tirées de son stock sur son pauvre équipier McGee, sagement assis à son bureau. Ducky était monté, il avait emmené sa mère comme cavalière. Tous avaient trouvé un siège, Tim ayant galamment cédé sa place à Mme Mallard. Abby était elle aussi remonté, et perfectionnait son maquillage. . C'est alors que la directrice descendit les escaliers qui menaient à son bureau au bras de Jethro. Elle portait une jolie robe noire, qui mettait en valeur ses courbes parfaitement dessinées. Il ne manquait donc plus que Ziva, qui fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était rayonnante, sa petite robe laissant apercevoir ses jolies jambes, et son maquillage était léger mais faisait lui aussi ressortir ses yeux, qui étincelaient comme deux prunelles. Tous en eurent le souffle coupé, la beauté époustouflante de Ziva les laissant comme des idiots.

« - Probie.. pinces moi je rêve elle est trop sexy ! » lança Tony à son collègue, qui exécuta les ordres.

La rayonnante israélienne sourit, et brisa le silence.

« - Bon, on y va ? »

**Salle des f****êtes, main road 22h.**

La fête battait son plein chez les marines, qui d'ailleurs étaient tous en train de regardait furtivement la jolie demoiselle habillée en vert émeraude, qui était entrée au bras d'un Tony jaloux comme pas deux lorsque tous les regards se posèrent sur sa cavalière, ce qui fit bien rire la troupe du NCIS.

Gibbs et Jen avaient déjà swingué plus d'un rock'n'roll, monopolisant la piste de danse, qui s'était d'ailleurs transformée en un grand cercle entourant les danseurs. McGee, Abby, Ducky et sa mère applaudissaient à tout rompre, alors que Ziva et Tony se tenaient en retrait, une coupe de champagne à la main.

« - Tony ! Emmènes moi danser ! » lui lança elle, les yeux fixés sur son beau cavalier. Elle lui lança un regard malicieux, alors qu'un tango résonna dans la pièce, et que le couple Directeur/Gibbs avait fini sa danse endiablée.

Se pliant aux désirs de sa magnifique accompagnatrice, l'agent DiNozzo se fit mener par le bout du nez sur la piste, et dès les premières notes commença une chorégraphie très sensuelle entre les deux amis. Elle, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'italien, se laissait guider par la musique. Lui, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de sa partenaire, se laissait guider par cette dernière. Le même cercle s'était reformé autour des danseurs, qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens, se mouvant comme une seule et même entité. Leurs amis les regardaient faire, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Lorsque les dernières notes sonnèrent, les deux équipiers étaient à bout de souffle, front contre front. Ils ne voulaient pas briser ce moment magique, cette complicité qui les liait.

Ils s'écartèrent du centre de la salle, sans prononcer un mot, leurs regards toujours magnétisés, comme deux aimants, ou deux amants.

**Hôtel**** Salle des Fêtes, 23H**

« - Bonne nuit boss, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Directrice, Mme Mallard. » lança Tony à travers le brouhaha qui diminuait peu à peu. Ils avaient en effet eu droit à une chambre dans l'hôtel très luxueux où ils avaient passé la soirée.

L'italien avait dansé un slow langoureux avec sa partenaire, mais la nuit n'était pas encore terminée. Ziva avait attrapé la manche de son cavalier, et le tirait vers sa chambre d'hôtel, dont elle avait expressément demandé les clefs. Elle le menait par le bout du nez depuis le début de cette soirée, et un sourire coquin avait paru sur son visage. L'œil pétillant, Tony avait suivi.

« - Viens.. Tony. »

La demoiselle l'attira à elle. Ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre, et le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Il souleva sa future maîtresse, et la plaqua contre la porte, l'embrassant passionnément. Baiser auquel elle répondit, enserrant les hanches du bel italien de ses jambes. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, l'atmosphère tamisée de l'endroit plu beaucoup à la demoiselle. Tony referma la porte derrière lui, et allongea sa partenaire sur le lit fait pour eux.. Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent de nouveau alors que Ziva passait la main sous la chemise de son tout prochainement amant, dégrafant les boutons. Ils se déshabillèrent, et s'enroulèrent dans les draps soyeux.

« - Je te connaissais pas si entrepreneuse, ma biche. » lui susurra Tony à l'oreille.

Elle lui répondit par un fougueux baiser, avant de lui sourire, amusée. C'est alors qu'ils passèrent à l'acte. Les deux amants de formèrent plus qu'une seule et même personne.

L'italien fit l'amour à sa partenaire, comme jamais on ne lui avait fait. Ils s'aimèrent, bien plus que d'un point de vue physique, chaque cellule de leurs corps frissonnant de plaisir lorsque leurs peaux se frôlaient.

**Hôtel Salle des Fêtes, 0h05.**

Ziva était blottie dans les bras de son amant, la tête posée sur son épaule. Ils avaient vécu un moment magique, leurs corps s'étaient trouvés naturellement.

« - Une belle façon de commencer la nouvelle année, tu ne trouves pas ma belle ? » murmura le beau jeune homme à l'oreille de sa maîtresse.

Elle lui sourit, car tous les deux savaient que ce n'était pas qu'un besoin physique qui les avaient réuni, mais bel et bien de l'amour sincère.

« - Je ne veux même pas penser à ce que va dire Gibbs, Tony.. »

« - Ne me dis pas que tu penses à ce vieux loup maintenant ! » lui répondit l'italien, feintant d'être vexé. Elle lui sourit, et il lui murmura deux petits mots à l'oreille.

« - Ti amo.. »

L'israélienne lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui répondre, le faisant languir.

« - Moi aussi, Tony. »

**Voilà voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hesitez pas a reviewer vos messages illuminent mes soirées !**


End file.
